


hidden truths

by Guardian_Angel



Series: Dominant Iris [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Changing POV, Cisco deserves love, Cisco is Not Okay, Daddy len, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt and comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, Little Barry, Mommy Iris, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Psychological Torture, Reverse Flash Ruining Lives, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Angel/pseuds/Guardian_Angel
Summary: Someone took Barry and only Cisco knows who-only Cisco can find out where. Only thing is that someone’s been feeding Cisco visions and all his dirty laundry is about to be aired.Iris’s Mommy instincts kick in. She and Len are going to find their boy no matter what it takes-and save his best friend along the way.





	1. the tormented cisco ramon

**Author's Note:**

> First chaptered fic for this series!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco would die for Iris. H.R died for her. He would gladly do the same even though she was indirectly responsible for his death-the death of Cisco’s lifeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of rape/non con and abuse in this chapter. Also, take H.R and Cisco’s relationship as you will, whether it was platonic or romantic. You choose! Tell me what you think in the comments. Len next chapter.

Cisco felt like he was drowning in secrets.  He felt helpless, scared, and had no idea what to do about the situation at hand. Barry had sensed there was something wrong in the world-but he was now confident in his ability to right that wrong and “save” Iris. 

Cisco knew better. Cisco could see. Barry wouldn’t be able to do a damn thing.

He could see everything. It was awful. He saw several different outcomes, he saw flashbacks to his past, he even felt the hands that haunted him spearing into his chest only to cradle his heart gently as it was pulled it out still beating.

He saw the image of that grin that used to be plastered on the face of the one who destroyed him mentally, emotionally, and physically.

Cisco saw that jaw open and take a bite out of his still beating heart. He felt the pain in his chest.

”Ramon.”

Cisco nearly jumped ten feet in the air at that voice. Dr. Wells-no, Harry-was giving him a flat look. It was Harry. Just Harry.

And they were in public. Just public. Iris and Barry were hugging and looking at the containment devices Cisco built. Caitlin was here.

This was Harry. Not Dr. Wells. 

”Yeah, sorry. What do you need?” 

Harry leaned in and replied, “For your undivided attention.” Those eyes changed suddenly from grim amusement and hidden fondness to unbridled sadistic glee.

Cisco screamed.

He wasn’t in the labs. Or maybe he was but this was the labs of his nightmares. Cisco was going mad.

The scene changed in his eyes. There were ropes holding him down, he was naked, there were hands touching him and no, no, no.

”You want to be the best?” Dr. Wells. He was here. Cisco didn’t want to be the best anymore. Not anymore. Dr. Wells was evil. He was going to take Barry again and Cisco knew and every time he tried to say it, water got into his mouth and he drowned. 

“Yes, I want to be the best.” He was a liar. He didn’t want to be the best anymore. Not when that meant being compared to Barry at every possible second. 

Dr. Wells laughed and then there was a burning, burning pain on the underside of his left thigh. Pain he already felt once before, years ago. Pain that had lasted for weeks after the incident.

Pain that had been erased when H.R took one look at it, and took him to a tattoo shop, and that pain had been drawn over with something that had ended the pain afterwards. 

Dr. Wells’ insignia, tattooed cruelly by the tormentor. Something that would haunt Cisco for years after the fact.

” _little one,_ ” in H.R’s handwriting with H.R holding his hand the whole time. A cover up. A fix it. H.R had fixed his heart.

H.R died with Cisco’s words tattooed on his arm because, “I don’t care who sees these really. Just tells me what my job is.”

”And what’s that,” Cisco had asked, feet in H.R’s lap with the man rubbing his ankles.

”Taking care of you, little one.” And yeah, Cisco hated being called short but the term little one really got to him for some reason. Just like he didn’t really mind H.R calling him Francisco. H.R could do whatever he wanted and Cisco wouldn’t mind.

But H.R was dead. His nightmares were back.  None of the speedsters would do anything about it. Iris was more important in their eyes. Iris.

She was very very nice. So nice. She gave Cisco these little head pats that made his eyes water because they were good and affectionate, but they weren’t H.R’s. Sometimes she’d swing her arm around his shoulder like they were friends.

They weren’t. Cisco still didn’t move away whenever she did it. It was nice. She was nice. 

Iris always made sure to compliment and thank him for any little achievement. She was dangerous to Cisco, since it was clear to him that she could pick up that he was touch-starved and craving affection. He didn’t want her to know.

Not when H.R was fatally injured wearing her face. It wasn’t good to think about, but that’s how Cisco felt. 

However.

Cisco would die for Iris. H.R died for her. He would gladly do the same even though she was indirectly responsible for his death-the death of Cisco’s lifeline. In some way, she’s responsible for Cisco’s death too. But she’s not. It’s Savitar’s fault and logically, Cisco knows that.

Emotionally, he’s fucked up. He would gladly die for Iris but he despises her with everything he can muster half of the time. He can’t help but wonder how things would be different if she had died instead. He vibes that outcome all the fucking time and he can’t help it. He can’t help anything he vibes anymore.

Cisco’s tongue tied. He needs to tell someone. He needs to tell them how he feels. He needs to tell them what he knows.

He can’t.

He’s finally truly taken out of his head by Iris’s soft fingers running through his hair, petting him gently. “Cisco, we’ve lost track of Barry. I know you’re so sleepy but think you can turn on the satellite to search for his signature.”

Cisco shook his head and Iris wrinkles her nose. “Cisco, too sleepy? I’m sorry but Harry’s-“ She’s nice. She’s nice and she’s beautiful. Cisco sees the appeal. If only he didn’t 

”Barry’s gone,” he says flatly, “there’s nothing that satellite can do for the dead.”

Iris stares at him for a while and then rushes to the phone to call the Legends and Team Arrow. Caitlin comes over and shakes and shakes and yells but he’s unresponsive.

A trickle of blood comes running out of his nose.

***

“Cisco,” it’s Oliver this time. Oliver scares the shit out of him. He wonders when Oliver got here. Blue eyes stare deep into his soul. Every time Cisco opens his mouth he chokes, like water is filling his lungs. His chest feels close to bursting.

”What’s wrong with him,” Felicity cries from another part of the room. Cisco can imagine it, her eyes rimmed red, thin lipped, with tears rolling down her cheeks. She probably has a hand over her nose and mouth and is dressed in some pastel dress and heels. 

“I missed it.” That’s Caitlin. She’s sad. He doesn’t want her to be. Her hand is on his. She’s cold.

“His vibes are out of control. Someone’s feeding him visions-has been for weeks. I missed it. Barry’s nowhere to be found. We think someone grabbed him while he was doing his patrols but without Cisco being able to vibe him...it’s not looking good.”

”He said Barry was dead.” Iris is definitely crying. Cisco said that? When did Cisco say that? He never said that.

Cisco’s losing it. He must’ve said it. Why would Iris lie? Someone’s petting his hair. It must be her.

”Hey, Cisco. I need you to relax.” Oliver gently slaps the sides of his face. It’s not hard. Cisco struggles to breathe. “I have Barry’s t-shirt here. Can you try and vibe him?”

”Maybe we should try to get him out of this stupor,” Caitlin begins but Iris is adamant.

”No. Maybe if he vibes something real then he’ll be able to decipher something that shows us where my Barry is at. I can’t contact Gypsy so this is our only hope. Please.” Cisco wants to help her.

Then he doesn’t. He hates her all of a sudden and he wants her to stop stroking his hair. He comes to the startling realization that someone is feeding him emotions as well. Not just vibes. It pains him to say it.

”I’ll help,” he croaks, and holds his free hand out for the shirt.

Oliver’s voice is quiet as he thanks him. He’s not being scary. His eyes are so very blue. He just wants Cisco to help and Cisco knows his mind is failing him. 

But he can do it. For Barry. And even Iris.  H.R would want him to.

 Oliver gently presses Barry’s shirt into his fingers and Cisco does a full body jerk. Flashes of pure visceral pain fills his head and he screams. All he sees is yellow. Everything is yellow. He can hear Barry yelling for help.

Barry’s alive.

”Barry?”

”Cisco!”

Then it’s over. Someone rips him from the scene and it feels like his brain is being pulled out through his ears. 

Cisco starts bleeding from his nose and his eyes roll back in his head as he seizes. Dr. Wells is in his nightmares but he’s not capable of psychological torture to this level. Most of the pain is Cisco’s nerves revolting against his brain.

Someone is literally attacking his mind and ripping him to pieces because he is the best chance that they have at finding Barry.

The last thing he hears is Caitlin’s screams and Iris’s apologies as he passes out.

***

Iris has made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT! Cisco is a pretty unreliable narrator in this one. He’s out of his mind the whole time. Don’t worry though! Team Flarrow always finds a way!
> 
> Why does Reverse Flash have Barry? Who is he working with?
> 
> Also, Dr. Wells is Reverse Flash but I chose not to use ”Eobard” for stylistic reasons since for all intents and purposes that is who he is to Cisco.


	2. her boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I made a mistake,” she repeated, giving Caitlin a look, “but the motherfuckers who did this made a bigger one messing with what’s mine. I’m going to pay them their due and you’re going to help me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter in a hurry lol. Sorry no saving here, just more angst.

He’s not hers. Not completely.

Cisco isn’t hers. Not like Barry is completely and undeniably hers. Barry wears a ring on his finger that is proof of that. Her claim over him. His mind, body, and soul. She shares that with Len sometimes because he is her partner in crime. He wears a ring on a chain around his neck. That means he belongs to them.

He doesn’t trust her like Barry trusts her, always content to know exactly what Iris tells him, no more and no less. Len always argues with her but playfully, generally.  He knows when to back off. Usually.

They’re her boys. It’s obvious when Barry kisses her hands and her feet and tells her how much he loves her in his obedience. It’s obvious when he’s upset and sad that she’s the first person he goes to. He trusts her to fix any problem he may have just like that.

It’s not a concern of his. When he’s feeling bad, Mommy will make it better. Daddy will too, when he’s there.

And even Daddy takes his cues from Mommy when it comes to Barry, blue eyes always flickering over to her to make sure everything is okay. Yes, Iris is the fixer. She’s not tech smart but she’s street smart. She’s caring. She’s observant.

Or she’s supposed to be at least. Yet she missed it. For months she missed Cisco’s suffering. She wonders how she could possibly miss he psychological torture he was going through. How she could have seen his fake smiles and thought they were real.

She’s supposed to be fucking observant. She has instincts, honed them in for Barry. She’s Mommy.

Iris is supposed to make things better. Cisco makes her feel something inside of her core-something carnal she’s afraid to touch. 

That boy needs taking care of. She knew that even before H.R was dead. When H.R was alive, he was taking care of Cisco.

Iris doesn’t know how they were involved. Doesn’t care really because it helped him. Cisco was happy. Calm. 

Then H.R died saving Iris. Iris. This man had died for her and she couldn’t even save his most precious love. There was no doubt in her mind that H.R loved Cisco more than anything on this earth.

Cisco felt-feels the same way. He cracked. Len predicted it a while ago in that stupid all-knowing tone that makes her want to do the exact opposite of what he suggests.

Iris couldn’t even fulfill H.R’s last wish. He died for her. She should have intervened long ago. Taken him in. Stop with the bullshitting.

Those fucking head rubs did nothing. Her cordial conversation did nothing. She made sure to try and fluff him up every second she got because Cisco was brilliant and devastating all at once and yet it achieved nothing.

In the end, Cisco was on life support because she made a big mistake. She asked him to do something and she knew full well that he wouldn’t refuse her. She had noted that any small request she made of him was fulfilled immediately and perfectly. 

Like he was honoring H.R in his own little way. These things only become apparent after the fact. 

He was sick. Caitlin had explained that someone was feeding him vibes. She explained that Cisco was terrified out of his mind, that his heart seemed to stop beating a few times during his hallucinations. Caitlin even tried to warn her in the end.

Iris loved Barry so so much. He was hers. She thought she would do anything to bring him home. 

Yet the sight of Cisco physically in pain because of an order she had given out made her pause. He was sick. And now he was sicker.

Iris didn’t understand Caitlin’s doctor talk but “brain dead” was clear enough. He needed help to breathe. Someone had attacked him because Iris had hurt him while he was already down.

”Say Iris,” H.R had said, right before they had gotten caught leaving, “if I don’t make it outta here...please take care of my Francisco, hmm?” Iris had laughed darkly then, shaking her head.

”Don’t talk like that. You’ll make it. And then Cisco’ll bash your head in for talking  like that.” H.R had smiled then, fondly, before shrugging a shoulder.

”Sounds like ‘im, yeah.” Iris had only realized later that H.R knew he wasn’t going to make it out of there. She still remembered the look on Cisco’s face when he found out that H.R was dead. 

How his nose got red first, his lips wobbled in their pout. How he started crying immediately, awful snotty crying. She remembers him holding his heart and crying, “Please no. Please tell me it’s not true. It’s a joke.”

”I’m sorry. He did it for me. It’s my fault,” Iris had whispered, tears in her own eyes. 

“No,” Barry exclaimed, “don’t say that it’s not your fault.” It was sweet, how he tried to protect her. Cisco just looked at her for a little while, still crying his eyes out. She saw hate, resignation, sadness, and then nothing.

”No,” he said, while nodding, “it’s not your fault.” All the while, brown eyes damned her straight to hell.

She wished she could see them again, rather than the swollen lids she saw now. Gently, Iris bent down and kissed his forehead.

”Wake up soon, little love.” Hers. Someone had hurt two of her boys. Iris stood up ramrod straight, turned back to the sad looking Team Flarrow and said in the coldest voice she could muster, “That’s enough now. I made a mistake. Now we have to fix it.”

People rushed to assure her like they always did.

”I made a mistake,” she repeated, giving Caitlin a look, “but the motherfuckers who did this made a bigger one messing with what’s mine. I’m going to pay them their due and you’re going to help me.”

”Count us in.” Iris turned around to see Sara walking in with the Legends flagging her. Sara had a little small smile on her face.

Iris was thankful for her. For them. 

”Let’s get Cisco onto the Waverider,” Stein offered, “I’m sure Gideon could help heal him.”

”And I will totally help build something that stops incoming brain signals from fucking up his vibes,” Ray said cheerfully. Iris nodded at them, but really she had eyes for Len.

Len had murder lurking in the depths of his pretty blue eyes.

*** 

“You’re pretty pissed, aren’t ya?” Iris barely looked up as she watched the satellite search and search for any abnormalities in the entire continent that was in any way similar to Barry’s signature. Other than Wally, who was zipping around Central City looking for Barry before hitting the next place, absolutely nothing.

”Obviously, Len.” She was irritated. Irritated at herself. Irritated by the kidnappers. Irritated by Len not being there as if he could’ve done anything. He pays her no mind.

”We’ll find ‘em, mama,” he replies, gently patting her shoulder, “but not like this.” She finally looks up at him. His pretty eyes, pretty mouth, pretty face. Len bends down when she gestures and obediently kisses her. He’s worried, because that drawl he usually speaks in is gone. 

“He’s right. Ray and Harry have been working on the cerebral inhibitor for the longest time,” Sara said softly, “maybe an hour than regroup?” Harry had rushed over to Earth 1 immediately, shaking off any apologies about cutting his vacation with Jesse short.

”Ramon and Allen matter to me too,” he said quietly, already defensive. Nobody meant to imply he didn’t and Iris told him so. He didn’t even complain about working with Ray who was a...ray of sunshine and had to be the most annoying person for Harry to work with.

”Right. Two hours,” Iris amended, before standing up, grabbing Len’s strong calloused hand and walking away before anyone could complain.

It wasn’t necessarily a secret that they were involved, but none of them had seen the two quite so open about it. As if Iris had any fucks left to give. 

***

Iris couldn’t bare to go to their apartment so to Len’s it was. She loved his anyways, with how many little tidbits of his life she could glean from it just by looking. 

Yet she barely stopped to look at a picture of young Len, curly haired and gaptoothed with his mother who was tall, dark, and blindingly gorgeous.

”Where is she, Daddy,” Barry had asked once, when he was little and not conscious enough of what such a question might entail. Len had not skipped a beat.

”In the clouds, baby. Gimme that plane over there.” Len kept playing Airports and Terminals with Barry like he hadn’t asked the question in the first place, but Iris saw the hidden pain in his eyes.

Iris took off her boots and let herself scrunch her socked toes in the plush carpet. Barry loved sitting on it. Rubbing his cheek into it when he was little and going, “Daddy, Mommy lets do puppy pile on Daddy’s carpet.”

Barry. 

“I’m going to kill them,” Len said softly, once she was good and settled next to him, “when I find who hurt our boys. I’m going to kill them.”

”Yes,” Iris agreed, “you should.” She liked that he said “our boys” but he’d been saying it for a while now.

Weeks ago, Len had raised an eyebrow at her and asked, “You saying we haven’t basically adopted him yet? Nah, that one is under our protection.”

”Awh, Daddy instincts going off,” Iris poked his cheek then, quickly holding her finger to her chest so he wouldn’t bite it. He bared his teeth at her, before continuing. “Yeah. Besides the fact that he’s a walking bomb, Iris. I saw him today and he had the look about him. I know because I’ve seen it on my own face. I’m not saying bring him in.” 

Iris realized that she was probably making that weird reluctant face just then. “I’m saying we watch him. Give him what he needs. Well mostly you. I’ll be gone.”

He was right. She had failed to realize that. Another sin she had committed and would repent for later.

“We just have to find whoever took Barry.”

”Best way to do that is through Cisco,” Len said flatly, “or Gypsy, if we could contact her.”

”We are not going to use Cisco again.” Iris crossed her arms and struggled not to twist her mouth up angrily. “Not for this. Even if they find a way to make him better before we find the assholes who did this to him, that is out of the question. We just aren’t.”

Things weren’t great. Tensions were high. She realized that Len wasn’t  speaking because he’s trying to be nice, trying not to be so nasty and mean that he hurts her feelings. She doubted anything could hurt her feelings now.

”Just say it,” she snapped, after several minutes pass without a sound. He must’ve really thought up something foul.

”Maybe you aren’t the best authority on what to do with Cisco. Now, I’m not a scientist...but I’ve dealt with someone who could control minds, you hear me? They can’t get in if your walls are up. They can’t hurt you with a strong foundation. Who’s to say that this person hasn’t been trying to get in his head for months? I bet you the second he found out that H.R was dead, was the second this whole thing started.”

Iris kept her composure even while he kept running his stupid fat mouth. She was fixing it. The issues would be resolved and then she’d have Barry back in her home and Cisco on the way and Len there to keep her from splitting at the seams like it was supposed to be.

Instead, Iris tilted her head like she was actually considering what he was saying. No way in hell, but nice try baby. No, Len had no business with this. Her mistake to fix. Her call.

”I’m not changing my mind.”

”And what if he decides, ‘well damn, I’ve got to help Barry out anyways’ because he doesn’t like you half as much as you think he does?” Iris grinded her teeth. Yeah, Len could be the biggest asshole sometimes. She should’ve never told him to start speaking.

She doesn’t validate that with a response, all too aware of the truth to his statement. Instead she continues pacing for several more minutes, with Len watching her with a bored expression on his face.

“Didn’t you kidnap him once and iced his brother,” Iris asks nastily, just because she can.

Len rolls his eyes and flicks the air like she was some annoying bug to be ignored. “Let bygones be bygones, hm? I could’ve killed him then but I didn’t. Not like I was particularly nice back then. Besides, he actually forgives me.”

The “not you” was left unsaid. Iris clenched her fist. Len and her may be a dynamic duo but she was liable to crack under pressure whereas he would simply close his walls and be the most infuriating contrary little bitch ever. That’s why Barry was always there to diffuse the situation with his pretty smiles and, “Come on! It’s okay to have different views but I think we can find a compromise.” 

Iris shook her head. When it came to her boys, there was no compromise. It was as simple as that.

Len was the very definition of zen except for the telling twitch of his left pinky-a sign that only Iris would be able to pick up. He felt the same.

Hell. This was hell. 

***

Barry was in absolute hell.

He wasn’t sure how long it had been, but he was in some of the the worst pain in his life. The shackles around his wrists and ankles served not only to bind his powers, but seemed to send a steady stream of pain through his body. He wondered if he had been drugged—although he knew of nothing that would make him feel the texture of Iris’ bloody hair after witnessing Len brutally killing her.

He was aware that he was hallucinating since the image kept repeating. Since Len kept shoving his face into Iris’ bloody guts and saying, “You like that, baby boy?” More than once, Barry almost cried out for Mommy or Daddy. The real ones. Not the made up ones.

Sometimes the visions would stop, and he’d see glimpses of what seemed to be a room made entirely of yellow light when another vision would begin.

When the Cisco ones came up, Barry vomited. It repeated and repeated and repeated until Barry was screaming and tugging on his shackles and begging for it to stop.

It did, eventually, and Barry was able to see the yellow light again. Until he couldn’t, a face coming into view.

”Harry,” he croaked, eyes watering, and the man shook his head no, reached out to wipe away a tear and lick his fingers.

”That’s Dr. Wells to you.” Harry didn’t talk like that. His eyes were always distant but never quite so cruel. Barry froze when he realized just who it was.

”E-Eobard?”

”I prefer this face and name for your information,” the man said primly, standing up so that Barry was face level with his crotch. The man was hard. “Especially with all the pain this face and name is associated with for your and your friends. I wonder how some of you stomach seeing this face everyday.”

Barry was about to be sick again when he realized that Eobard was getting off on his pain.

”By the way Barry, those last ones with Cisco aren’t visions I made up. They’re memories. My memories.”

Memories? He had to be lying. There was no way he could’ve done all of that to Cisco without Barry knowing. Without Cisco telling them all when he found out Wells was evil.

How could he not know Wells was evil with the disgusting things that the man made him do?

”No,” Barry said as Eobard-Wells’s legs disappeared, and a new vision over took his senses. Soon his own tortured screams matched Cisco’s as he hollered into the abyss with nobody to hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha guys think? Comment down below!
> 
> Actual team work next chapter and Eobard’s plan becomes clear!


	3. betrayals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, the person in front of her was Cisco. Just not hers. Her shoulders slumped in disappointment as she took in the glasses, sleek ponytail, and outrageously expensive suit and loafers that Cisco would never be caught dead in.
> 
> "Francisco Ramon-Wells," Not-Cisco said, holding a hand out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing my version of Earth-2 Francisco Wells. I didn't appreciate what CW did to him so I changed it, haha.
> 
> Things to note: There is more explicit mentions of past rape and abuse. It's throughout this chapter. I have tagged it though so I hope this doesn't ruin your experience 
> 
> The POV switches from Iris to Francisco back to Iris to Barry. It's just how I like to write.
> 
> This version of Cisco is a mixture of Reverb and Flashpoint Cisco. Take it how you will.
> 
> Happy reading!

When their break is over, Len informed her that they're headed to the Waverider where Gideon is keeping Cisco safe. She's still mad at him, but her hands still somehow find their way in his. He's nice-or distracted-enough not to bring it up. He's warm. Len goes off to talk to Sara so she walks alone to where they have a little lab.

Her slightly bettering mood is ruined by the sight of Harry crouched over a lab table, fiddling with what must be the finished cerebral inhibitor. "Tell me you took a break."

"I went to Earth-2 for about five minutes," Harry says flatly, "but that was on business related to this. I don't have time to lolly gag when Ramon is a vegetable."

Iris sighed. There was no point arguing with him. It was better just to make nice. "What'd you do in Earth-2," she inquired softly.

"Begging me to come here," a familiar voice said. Iris turned around so quickly she nearly fell over. The voice was the same, but she knew Cisco well enough to know that wasn't him.

No, the person in front of her was Cisco. Just not hers. Her shoulders slumped in disappointment as she took in the glasses, sleek ponytail, and outrageously expensive suit and loafers that Cisco would never be caught dead in.

"Francisco Ramon-Wells," Not-Cisco said, holding a hand out. She accepted it, shaking his hand while replying, "Iris West-Allen-wait...did you say Ramon-Wells." Francisco blinked at her from behind his glasses before shooting a glare at Harry. He spoke quietly, clearly, and with none of Cisco's rising and lowering tones.

"Yes, Ramon-Wells. Harrison and I are married. We have been for over a year. I was sure he told you."

"He didn't," Iris said, turning to look at an unapologetically blasè Harry. He set the cerebral inhibitor down on the table. "I didn't see the necessity in telling you all something that has no bearing on anything we do."

"Maybe because we're friends and we care about you," Iris offered, still stuck on the fact that Harry was married-much less to a Cisco. Francisco waved his hand at Harry. "We will talk about this later. Can we talk about what Harrison begged me to do?"

"I don't beg," Harry growled, fixing Francisco with a look. Iris saw the corners of Francisco's lips turn up just slightly-a feat that Cisco wasn't able to do. He always broke out into a full grin. The twinkle in their eyes were the same. He had the spark of delight that lit him up when he looked at Harry that Cisco had when he looked at HR.

"You don't? I dare say you do," Francisco teased, and Harry flicks a balled up piece of paper at him. "I've never begged in my life. You're a filthy liar."

She'd never seen Harry like that either. Joking so easily.

"You Mister are the liar," Francisco corrected, walking up to Harry and fixing his collar, "also why do you insist like looking like you woke up from a year long nap. It's unbecoming of you."

Harry raised both eyebrows. "You seem to like it well enough." Iris smiled to herself and left them to it. Harry was going to take his break after all. She managed to leave without making much noise by walking on the balls of her feet, so her heels didn't click.

***

Everyone was gathered around Cisco's bed ten minutes later, when Harry and Francisco finally finished what they were doing. Francisco looked immaculate, not a hair out of place.

Harry looked like he'd survived a hurricane. Francisco flipped up his collar where a dark hickie was peeking out. They made their introductions briefly.

"Now," the dopplegänger began, holding up the glowing cerebral inhibitor, "this will prevent hostile incoming signals from attacking his brain. My husband called me here to help guide Cisco out of the prison of his thoughts."

"Are you sure this will work," Oliver questioned.

"Absolutely...not. I am sure that he will either die or become a shell of his former self if we do not at least try. Take your pick." It scared her how matter of fact he was.

They look at Iris. Iris looks at Len, not trusting herself to make the decision. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she said firmly, and Francisco was quick. He hopped up onto the hospital bed, and affixed the inhibitor to the boy's head. He straddled Cisco's hips, grabbed both of his hands and closed his eyes tight. A purple light surrounded them, turning and turning and turning until they're completely hidden by the force of Francisco's power.

***

**_Francisco finds him easily. The not-him who his husband likes so much. He'd be jealous, but there is no point of being jealous of a Ramon without a Wells. It's unnatural, not supposed to happen in any world._ **

**_The one other Cisco without a Wells killed himself years ago. Francisco feels no jealousy for such a sad creature._ **

**_Just pity._ **

**_Pity that grows when he finds Cisco in his own head, sitting with his legs crossed as memory after memory pass him by._ **

**_"What are you doing here," Francisco asks, and the boy startles. He looks younger with all that hair framing his face, his brown eyes wide, and lips pouted._ **

**_"I...I don't know," Cisco responds, and Francisco shrugs. "That's to be expected. You need help. I'm you from Earth-2."_ **

**_Cisco smiles. Francisco shakes his head. He could have been lying and this boy still would have believed him. No wonder he was in this predicament. "You're cool, but I have no idea what you're doing with your hair." Francisco snorted and squatted in front of Cisco, tugging lightly at his locks. "You're one to talk, Tarzan."_ **

**_"You have Tarzan in Earth-2?" Cisco's eyes lit up immediately. Francisco was reminded of the term that Harrison used to describe Cisco the one and only time Francisco asked._**

**_"Like a child in a candy shop. Not the least bit serious," he grumbled, as if he was complaining. Yet there was a softness in his eyes when he spoke about him._ **

**_Francisco was not jealous. He remembered forcing mild interest over the dismay bound to come over his face if he kept thinking too much into that. "So not the least bit like me?"_ **

**_"He looks like you," Harrison said obviously, rolling his eyes and pressing a kiss to Francisco's forehead, "and he's smart and kind. But no, not much. Even your stride is different. You walk like you have somewhere to go, and he walks like he has nowhere to go."_ **

**_Francisco had to stop thinking about it._ **

**_"No, Harrison made me watch it," he admitted, "one of the better things he's brought back to me." Cisco sounded delighted at that. "You know Harry?"_ **

**_Francisco was going to kill his husband._ **

**_"We're married." Cisco blinked, and as Francisco predicted a memory came and stopped right in front of them and began to play. Cisco's cheeks reddened, and he made a soft confused sound when Francisco draped an arm around his shoulders. It was awkward but Cisco didn't seem to mind when Francisco settled by him._**

**_"Your Wells. Did he say he was going to marry you? Is that what this memory is?"_ **

**_Cisco's bottom lip wobbled. "It's not fair," he whimpered, "we were supposed to...but..." Francisco watched as tears rolled down his cheeks and then the memory started to play._**

**_Pathetic._ **

**_Everything was from Cisco's perspective, so he didn't see Cisco's face in the memory._ **

**_Francisco recognized both pairs of hands. The smaller tan hands that belonged to him, and the larger paler hands that belonged to Harrison. But this wasn't him or Harrison. This was Cisco and his dead Wells, with Cisco laying on H.R's chest, legs in between his legs._ **

**_"He lied to me," Cisco said in the memory, "he said he loved me, that he was going to take care of me, and he said he wanted to marry me but he lied. I think he got off on hurting me."_ **

**_"What a sick bastard," HR rumbled, placing a kiss on the back of Cisco's head, "nobody in their right mind would want to hurt you. You're the most-"_ **

**_"Perfect, pretty, amazing, intelligent little sweet thing I've ever seen in all the multiverse," Cisco whispered along, while H.R said it. Francisco grabbed his trembling hand briefly, and used his other hand to wipe trembling tears off of his cheek._ **

**_"You're gonna make me vomit. Too much sucrose," Cisco laughed._ **

**_"Don't deny it. You love it," H.R accused, "you like it when I tell you the truth about yourself, mhm? You're my favorite person little one."_ **

**_"Back at you,_ _mi alma."_**

**_My soul. H.R was his soul._ **

**_"Here," H.R said, a few seconds later, rubbing his thumb over Cisco's left ring finger, "say we get out of this Savitar mess in one piece...wanna elope?"_ **

**_"You're a fucking punchline."_ **

**_H.R flipped him over and Francisco got a look at his face. A softer Harrison. Now he missed his own love. Nothing compared to the sobbing crying boy next to him._ **

**_"I'm serious. After we defeat him, what else is there to do? I want to be with you. You're my best friend right? My baby boy? We're going to spend the rest of our lives together...might as well get your last name tacked onto mine."_ **

**_"Ramon-Wells," Cisco blurted out, "not Wells-Ramon." Francisco blinked. They could've had the same name. He snuck a look at Cisco who was brokenly mouthing the words that came next._ **

**_"Of course, sweetie. You come first...always."_ **

**_Francisco watched as Cisco batted away the memory, letting out a frustrated growl. "I'm sorry that happened to you. That he is gone now. But it is the will of the world." Empty words that did nothing._**

**_"Shut up. You're just happy it didn't happen to you." Now he was pissed._**

**_"Oh absolutely. I'd rather not be destroyed, thank you," Francisco admitted readily, getting a glare for his trouble._ **

**_"Yeah well, you can go now?" He shoved Francisco's arm off of him._**

**_"So you can kill yourself? Someone out there has who everyone is describing as your bestfriend...and whoever it is you are scared of them."_ **

**_Cisco shook his head, scoffing. His eyes gave him away. Francisco pointed a finger in Cisco's face, his own personal pet peeve._ **

**_Cisco got angrier._**

**_"You are scared, I know. Your best friend is not in a good place. He is not with a good person. He is probably getting tortured right. Why do you not look behind you?" Francisco normally doesn't partake in this type of jeering-but it's riling Cisco up._ **

**_"No."_ **

**_"Look at it. Those bad memories you tried pushing back-the person who hurt you is funneling them as vibes into someone else's conscious. Look at the breach signature surrounding them. Look! That is what your friend is seeing." Cisco let out a horrified scream, turning as quickly as possible._ **

**_Sure enough, someone had left their breach imprint all over his bad memories. Cisco jumped to his feet, letting out a loud sob as he went through the memories that were affected. The worst of the worse. With each memory he saw marked with a breach imprint, another sob wracked his body._**

**_"No," he cried, "no, no, no, no!"_ **

**_Francisco forced himself to follow, despite the nausea even looking at the area from a distance gave him._ **

**_Francisco had to stop himself from vomiting. The blood, the gore, the disregard for Cisco's emotions-the humiliation of it._**

**_All made worse by the transgressions being done by the face of the man he loved. He never knew such soft blue eyes could look so dead. That the hands that held him so carefully, like he was the most precious thing in the world could beat the trembling wreck of a boy in front of him._ **

**_That those hands that shook when putting on his wedding ring could burn him without hesitation._**

**_Cut him so crassly._**

**_That sex could look so wrong guy with that body and that face. It took a while for Francisco's brain to register that why the memory was so fuzzy._ **

**_It wasn't consensual. Cisco had been drugged._ **

**_Cisco's Harrison had raped him. The sound of a scream grabbed Francisco's attention once more. Cisco was standing in front of the memory it came from._**

**_"Repeat it again," the evil not-his-husband yelled in the memory. The sounds of chains clinking and heavy breathing. Francisco could feel the shackles around his wrists and ankles, the sharp pain on his back, blood running down his legs._ **

**_"I-I won't," memory-Cisco sobbed, "b-build anything t-to h-hurt B-Barry a-again." Wells was in a wheelchair which meant he wasn't Francisco's baby. He had to remember that._**

**_Yet watching him crack that bullwhip on Cisco's back broke everything inside him. He wrapped his arms around Cisco's waist. "Why? Why did he hurt you like that?"_ **

**_"The cold gun Lenny has," Francisco faintly remembered the tall man standing near Iris who'd gruffly introduced himself as Len, "I made it back when Barry first got his powers as a failsafe if he ever turned evil or didn't know how to control his powers. It counteracts speed. Lenny...Lenny was not good back then and he got it from someone who stole it from us and ended up using it against Barry. He got so pissed at me."_ **

**_"And so he whipped you? That man is the one who pretended to be a Harrison, right? Reverse Flash?"_ **

**_"I didn't have to stay," Cisco said, "he was in a wheelchair. I thought he couldn't walk. I still didn't leave."_ **

**_"That is not your fault," Francisco rushed to assure, burrowing his face in the crook of Cisco's neck. Cisco shrugged. "Whatever." Yet Cisco was shaking and shaking so much that he was no longer supporting his own weight. He was terrified of the man, even after his supposed death._ **

**_Francisco took a chance._ **

**_"Does he have Barry?"_ **

**_A little nod. Francisco squeezed him tighter. "Do you want to help us find him? I think you know more then you are letting on, sweetie." It was weird calling himself sweetie. Cisco was one though._ **

**_"Is Iris out there?"_ **

**_"Yes, she is. Wonderful woman she is. Force of nature." Cisco slumped, before kicking his feet around. "Is...she mad at me? Don't lie."_ **

**_"She is mad at herself for letting you get hurt. I heard that she called you her little love. Iris loves you a lot." Cisco flushed. "But is she mad at me?"_ **

**_"Not even the tiniest bit. I think she just wants you to be better and to find Barry. Everyone does. Even...Lenny."_ **

**_"He's there," Cisco asked, sounding relieved. That was good. "Absolutely. He's just waiting for you to wake up. Let me take you out of here, alright?"_ **

**_Another memory stopped right in front of them. Francisco couldn't take it anymore. This one wasn't from Cisco's perspective. It was as if they were watching something play out._ **

**_It was like a vibe. The last barrier to Cisco leaving the prisoner of his mind._ **

**_It was the evil Wells, the not-husband, standing in front of Cisco who was crying._ **

**_"We can help you," Cisco pleaded, "let us help you. Please?"_ **

**_Evil Wells was cruel. He caressed Cisco's cheeks, yanking him up for a kiss. It wasn't right. It was like he was trying to swallow Cisco whole, and Cisco seemed like he was struggling to breathe. Wells pulled away._**

**_"I'm sorry. You're the closest thing I'll ever have-ever feel...to love." Then not-husband looked right into Cisco's eyes and speared his hand through his chest._ **

**_Francisco watched with horror as Cisco choked, before starting to fall to the floor. How that evil evil man closed his eyes the exact moment he forced his hand inside to crush Cisco's heart. The facsimile of sadness on his face as he caught Cisco's body. The way he brushed back Cisco's hair with bloody fingers and kissed his forehead._ **

**_"It's okay," he mumbled, "it's okay love. Heaven's just received another angel. You'll be okay. You'll be okay."_ **

**_It sounded like he was reassuring himself. As if everything would be okay after he killed Cisco._ **

**_Francisco turned to look at Cisco who said flatly, "It's how he killed me. I thought he ate my heart."_ **

**_Didn't he? In a way, he had._ **

**_"The breach remnants must've completed the memory for you," Francisco explained, shaky and red faced. Cisco just laughed harshly._ **

**_Strong. Not pathetic._ **

**_Cisco wasn't pathetic. Francisco held out his hand. "We should go. That was the last barrier, right? Let's go. We need to help Barry."_ **

**_Cisco hesitated for what felt like hours. Then he placed his hand in Francisco's, only stopping once to look more at the breach remnants left by the intruder._ **

**_It couldn't be. It was like he recognized them._**

***

Iris couldn't hide her nervousness when an hour passed with no sign of anything. Francisco's power was keeping any of them from seeing anything. Nobody was worse than Harry who was pacing and muttering to himself.

He lost more out of this, Iris realized. There was a possibility that Francisco could be affected, and then he'd be losing a husband and a friend. He'd feel entirely at fault. Iris prayed.

She wasn't a religious person but she prayed. 

The sound of whooshing started to die down. Iris opened her eyes and watched as two immediate things became apparent.

Francisco was terrified beyond anything she'd ever seen.

Cisco was awake and seen tugging to breathe with the tube down his throat. She cried out, and Caitlin was moving quickly to Cisco's bedside. Harry was moving quickly to move Francisco from off of Cisco .

"Don't touch me," Francisco cried, jolting away from him. 

Iris watched Harry crumble on the inside. Everyone was watching Cisco but he was awake. He'd be okay this time around. 

But right now Francisco had the same look on his face that Cisco had earlier and it was killing her. Harry had his arms up, and he obediently backed away. Iris came over and offered her hands.

He took them, and she helped ease him off of Cisco's lap so Caitlin could access him better. "Don't you recognize him," Iris asked sweetly, pushing up his glasses which were slightly askew, "that's your husband right?"

"Not-husband," Francisco replied, slurring together like one word. Like how she thought 'not-hers' or 'not-Cisco' when she saw him.

Not-husband.

"If he's not your husband," she asked reasonably, sneaking a peek at a devastated Harry, "who is he?"

Francisco's bottom lip wobbled. A tear rolled down his cheek. Harry looked so pale that Iris thought he'd pass out.

Francisco wouldn't even look at him.

 "Francisco, did I do something wrong? Do you need me to leave?"

Iris couldn't figure out for the life of her what was going on-especially since she was partly distracted by Cisco's one-word responses to Caitlin's rapid fire questioning.

"Francisco," Cisco croaked, after several minutes of the man's silence, "that's not him."

"I know," Francisco snapped, and Iris had to keep from lashing out at him. How dare he talk to her boy like that. She turned to look at Cisco who was holding a cup of water in his hands. He was the calm one now-deattached from what he was doing. 

"If you know, stop being an ass," Cisco huffed, "Harry looks like he's going to cry if you keep being mean to him."

"I don't ever cry," Harry said flatly, "I'm fine. He needs space and so I'll give him-"

The air was knocked out of him by Francisco slamming into him. He grunted, got a good hold on Francisco's waist and lifted him up for a hug. Francisco didn't break down sobbing like Iris expected.

But he wasn't Cisco.

Instead he was silent, breathing unevenly, and not moving a bit. Harry must've held him up for about ten minutes-Iris wasn't sure. She had been working on cutting down the amount of people in the room.

In the end, it was her, Oliver, Caitlin, Len, Harry, and the two Ciscos.

Francisco was calm again. Closed off.

Cisco was already making stupid puns with Len who made him laugh until he complained that his stomach hurt. 

They both hid their pain behind masks.

"Cisco," Iris said after a while when the conversation died down. He looked at her, lips twisting slightly.

"Hm?"

He hated her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, ignoring how he flinched when she touched her hand, "I'm sorry that I messed up and didn't realize what was going on. I'm especially sorry that I made you feel forced to help out when you clearly weren't feeling well. The truth is that I knew you'd do it to help me out. I'm sorry I abused the power you gave me. I-"

She paused, lest her voice crack and her demeanor start to crumble.

"I won't do it again. It killed me. It was like you were...gone. Like I killed you and in doing so...killed a part of me."

He stared at her, consideringly. His fingers interlocked with hers. "Apologies accepted. I think...we should talk...after we find Barry."

"Do you know where he is," Len asked, after Iris spent a few moments too long thinking about how to phrase the question. She shot him a glare, but he was unapologetic and currently had one thing in mind. 

"Yes, um," Cisco scratched his cheek, "Dr.Wells does...the one that...um..."

"The only one anyone would be terrified of. The fast one with a habit of crushing hearts with his bare hands. The one who killed Barry's mother," Francisco finished. Cisco nodded weakly. "That's the one."

Iris had never been so angry in her life. 

Why couldn't he just leave them alone? It seemed like every sacrifice was in vain. Eddie was gone. He'd killed himself in an effort to keep Iris safe. H.R was gone in an effort to keep Iris safe.

Now Barry was gone too, taken by the man who shouldn't even exist because of her former fiancé's ultimate sacrifice. She felt helpless. That the man who killed Barry's mother and killed Cisco in another life was still alive.

"Why does he want Barry," Oliver questioned, "if he wanted to get back to the future, this isn't the way to do it." Len nodded in agreement. 

"What's he doing to him? Why did he have to attack you," Iris wondered aloud, "things don't add up. Where would he even get the power to attack you?"

"He's using me to torture Barry. My memories," Cisco confessed, tugging at his hair, "he has...a viber on his side. Or maybe she's being forced. I'm not sure but he has is as a viber that's...taking my bad memories and funneling them to Barry."

"She," Caitlin noted.

Gypsy.

Cisco looked crushed. "He's forcing her. She wouldn't hurt me or Barry. I'm telling you. She's a prisoner. I recognized her breach signature but...there's no way."

"Of course not," Iris agreed easily, because Cisco was shaking his head and she wanted to calm him down. "But what type of memories is she sending Barry?" Cisco looks at Francisco for help.

"Ones where...um...the...not-husband is," Francisco pressed closer to Harry who rubbed his shoulder and kissed the side of his head, "doing...bad...non consensual....things."

Cisco held Iris's hand tighter. He looked straight ahead as Francisco mumbled through an explanation.

"And um...a lot of the things that...Cisco was hurt...for...had to do with Barry and...perceived slights against him...so Barry may or may not take it as the beatingsandrape being his fault but it is not! He will most likely not see it that way."

She was more blind than she thought. It was like her world fell out from under her feet. 

How could this happen without her noticing? Without anyone noticing? Why hadn't he told them? Why hadn't Eobard mentioned it?

Why?

She sat there frozen in time. Everyone was looking at her again-except Len. He was proactive. He moved. He didn't say what Iris could feel was about to leave her mouth.

No, Len didn't offer condolences. He didn't cry like Caitlin was. There was no unbridled anger at the surface like Oliver was displaying. Harry had both arms occupied with his love, and Iris was just frozen. Useless.

"Wow. Who knew all that strength came in such a small package?"

Cisco licked his bottom lip and looked at Len. There was no mocking anywhere on his face.

"I'm not small." He is small, and Len tells him so without words simply by looming over him and smiling that sweet crinkly smile. His Daddy smile, Iris called it. The one that he gave Barry when he started doing that awful silent crying thing after he'd made a mistake-whether it was in their personal or private lives.

Iris remembered one particular instance when Barry was particularly stressed from a few long days at work coupled with moonlighting as The Flash. He ended up snapping at Iris of all people, and also broke  _several_ toys just because he was frustrated and feeling tired. Finally, he'd thrown himself on the floor and threw a fit.

It was the early stages of their relationship but Iris didn't hesitate to call Len. "I'm telling Daddy," she warned, waving her phone.

"Mommy," he cried, "no, no, no! I don't wanna see Daddy!"

"Well you're being bratty and making a mess. I think you just don't want Daddy to see you." Iris ignored the pleading. At that point, Len had only seen sweet pliable Barry. If he was going to be there for the long run, he'd have to see this.

He didn't disappoint either.

"Is baby in a bad mood?"

"Don't. Wanna. See. Daddy!" The memory of his wailing still gave her headaches. Len just smiled, wiped Barry's face with his sleeve and brought him up close. "Sweetie, I'm not sure if you realize this but Mommy only called me because you're feeling not so well right now and she's worried about you. What's wrong?"

"I feel icky," he said miserably, bottom lip wobbling, "and bad. Nothing's right, D-Daddy!"

"Oh, poor baby. I bet you're so tired. You tired?"

"Yes," Barry whined, "but don't wanna sleep." Daddy smile came out in full force. "Then let's watch a movie. My pick."

Barry didn't have enough patience for movies, but the thought of hugging and kissing Len and Iris was too much for him to resist. He was fast asleep only twenty minutes in.

And now that same smile was being put to work on Cisco who Iris wasn't sure was really very babyish. Cisco wasn't getting all sleepy and soft on them, but he was smiling back and that-was something?

She needed more time to research.

"We need to move."

Francisco's voice broke through her thoughts. "Cisco, if  you're up for it, come help me vibe the location where Barry is."

Cisco looked entirely too confused. "What?"

Francisco looked at Harry with the iciest look she'd seen on a face so soft. "First he doesn't know that he can be attacked by other vibers, now you're telling me he can't even pinpoint location. Have you been teaching him anything?"

Harry shrugged. "Cisco doesn't fight a lot. He's mostly tech support. I didn't see the need to."

"What can you do," Francisco demanded, and Cisco looked at him wide-eyed. "Um...I can breach to other places...and I can vibe things. And I can send vibrational energy out to hit people."

"You can do so much more. You can shatter every bone in somebody's body-destroy their entire nervous system! You can disconnect a speedster from their speed. You can see everything in this dimension. You can actually stop your timeline-which I don't recommend, but you can do it. You're in tune with the vibrational energies of everything."

"I...can't do that," Cisco said after a few moments, his voice small, "besides, I like supporting Barry and stuff. He's the real hero. The Flash of Central City...y'know.."

"In my world, I'm the hero of Central City. Our powers are remarkable," Francisco snapped, "and you can...you just aren't aware of how to do it yet. Worry not. For now though, it would be quicker for me to vibe locations."

"Yeah," Cisco agreed weakly. Iris said another quiet prayer of thanks to herself, so glad that their boy wasn't a villain.

Francisco smirked, dark eyes twinkling from his glasses. He was just as crazy as Harry. "Tell everyone to come back in." 

Considering everyone was just outside the door, it didn't take long for the room to fill up with several anxious faces. Oliver gently handed Francisco Barry's t-shirt.

And Francisco saw.

***

"He looks dead."

"On the inside," Eobard laughed, and Barry didn't stir. He was too busy watching Cisco get whipped for....for building the cold gun? Something Barry would have done if the roles were reversed.

This was one of the worst ones. This, Cisco dying, and the most violent of the rapes. Barry knew they wanted to break him. That they wanted to use his shell of a body for something-and that it surely wasn't good. 

Barry had mixed feelings about his reaction. Pride that he wasn't broken, but worry about the feeling bubbling up in his chest. 

Anger and hate.

Barry wanted to choke the absolute life out of Eobard. He wanted to cut off his head and serve it on a platter to Cisco. He wanted to cut Eobard up until he was in tiny little pieces.

Barry wanted to hear him scream. 

"Show him the Dante one."

"He's seen that one twice." The other voice was...maybe female? Definitely familiar, even if Barry couldn't place it. "I found one that's good," she continued, "wait, h-what's going on? What the hell?"

There was the loud familiar sound of a breach opening. The visions left abruptly-as if they were being cut off. Barry blinked a few times, giving his eyes time to adjust to the blinding yellow light that surrounded the room.

Eobard was on him immmediately, vibrating hand aimed at his brain as hordes of people stepped out of the breach.

"Barry!"

Iris.

Mommy.

Barry could cry. He was out of tears. He couldn't really focus on who was who, but he felt an overwhelming sense of relief because he knew they were friends. "Gypsy, do something," Eobard hollered.

"On it," she sing-songed and Barry watched as the blurry figure that he figured was her, let out what seemed like the beginnings of a light blue fog.

It was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that for now. I honestly don't know what to do with Cisco when all of this is resolved. Shoot me some ideas in the comments! I think of his relationship with Iris, Len, and Barry being complicated but not necessarily romantic. 
> 
> Arrrrgh!
> 
> Married Harry twas fun to write.


	4. the new barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He ruined our lives," Gypsy yells back, "he took H.R from us. From you. He's selfish. Can't you see? I had to hurt you to keep you out of commission. I don't want to kill you. Go back, please!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter. Had a headache the whole time writing it. Ignore all the handy wavey defeating the villain type stuff. I'm a smut writer not an action one haha.
> 
> You're probably gonna hate me at the end of this.

Francisco was amazing, Cisco thought. How he'd opened a portal to the pocket dimension one second and parried Gypsy's attack the next. 

Gypsy.

Cisco knew that she was here. He was hoping that she was on their side. That Reverse Flash was forcing her to hurt him but the anger and hate in her eyes told a different story. She was doing this because she wanted to. 

"Move," Francisco yelled, and it was on. Cisco knew this wouldn't be a fair fight. Two people against the Legends, Team Flash, and Team Arrow. Especially with the sheer amount of metas on their side, Cisco wondered if they had another trick up their sleeve.

"How about you don't move," Gypsy yelled, "and Eobard over there won't crush Barry's skull." Immediately everyone stopped in their tracks.

Oh.

The vibrating hand next to Barry's head was their only trick. Cisco looked to Iris but she only had eyes for Barry it seemed. He felt inadequate in that moment. Nobody seemed to know what to do. Cisco looked at Francisco who's face was inscrutable.

"Why are you doing this," Cisco asked softly, eyes wide and watery, "you don't have to hurt him. Gypsy, why?" She turned to look at him, pretty lips parted in an 'o' shape. "You aren't supposed to be here. Go back Cisco. It's okay. I've got this."

Her voice was startlingly soft and warm. Why was she being so nice to him after months of torture?

"Can't," he whimpered, "you're hurting my friend. My best friend, Gypsy."

"He ruined our lives," Gypsy yells back, "he took H.R from us. From you. He's selfish. Can't you see? I had to hurt you to keep you out of commission. I don't want to kill you. Go back, please!"

"Gypsy, you didn't even like H.R!" 

"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE," the woman roared, tears coming to her eyes, "I realized it too late. By the time I found out...he was dead...and Barry killed him. It ruined me. He ruined me, ruined us, destroyed H.R. He would be alive. He would be happy if it wasn't for this selfish son of a bitch. The three of us."

Cisco had no idea what she was talking about. H.R was his. Not hers. They barely even interacted as far as he knew. Unless they were?

H.R wasn't his to claim. Maybe he helped Gypsy like he'd helped Cisco. Jealousy twisted up into his throat and he felt the need to scream and tell her that H.R was his soul, not hers.

But that could get Barry killed. He need to be smart about this.

"Gypsy," he said instead, "I know he did you dirty but this isn't you. You're a good person. He," Cisco quickly glanced at Barry who was still in immediate danger, "he made a mistake but he's a good person. H.R...H.R loved him. He sacrificed himself for Barry's happiness. He wouldn't want you to hurt him."

He'd said the wrong thing. Gypsy sneered.

"None of that matters. I'm not me. A Cisco without a Harrison is as good as dead. Eobard, plan B. Kill h-"

Gypsy crumbled to the floor. Eobard looked at her still body for several seconds before running away.

Francisco stepped over to her, where she was on the ground while everyone else charged for Eobard who decided escape was more important than killing Barry. Cisco was the only one who saw him press two fingers to his lips, then to her forehead.

"What'd you do to her," Cisco squeaked, knowing deep in his heart that this was Francisco's doing. Francisco didn't speak for several seconds, the sound of several people attacking something they couldn't see filling the air between them.

Francisco shrugged.

"You got her worked up enough to leave a weak spot in her protection. I killed her. Popped several blood vessels in her brain wih the right amount of vibrational force." 

Cisco wanted to vomit. Nearly did. Instead, the waterworks started back up. God, he was stupid.

"You didn't have to kill her," he sobbed, "she was just upset. She didn't mean it!"

"Yes she did," Francisco replied easily, keeping his eyes on Iris and Len who were getting Barry out of his chains, "when you do not end your opponents, they come back like pimples. It seems like your friend has learned that lesson." Cisco quickly turned to look at Barry but just saw a shaky traumatized boy.

Francisco clearly saw something else.

Cisco sniffled, wiping at his eyes as Francisco came closer to him. "Why did she do that?"

"Her real name was Francesca. She was the Cisco of her Earth. I did not know her by Gypsy. Your Harrison was hers. She blamed Barry for his death and would have stopped at nothing to kill him. She would have killed him. You realize that?"

What. The. Fuck?

It didn't make sense. Gypsy was a good person. She was just hurt. There was no way she'd kill Barry. She wouldn't betray him like that. They were friends. Yet when Francisco asked him if he realized that she would have killed him, Cisco came to a sobering realization.

He did.

Cisco collapsed in Francisco's arms. Francisco slowly lowered him so that they were both on their knees. Cisco cried and blubbered out stupid unintelligible garbage and Francisco just let him do it.

"That's okay. It's over now. I'll protect you, my love. You will learn to protect yourself, yes? I'll help you."

"H-Help," Cisco agreed, feeling embarassed when Francisco used his expensive tux sleeve to wipe his nose. "Stop the crying love. It's over now. This is something new for you."

Cisco nearly responded but was interrupted by Len yelling.

"Barry, stop!"

***

Nobody expected him to tug away from both Iris and Len. He didn't even expect it. It had been too long without her, even longer without him. He missed them so much and wanted little more than to sink into their arms and let them treat him good.

But that little more he wanted, got the better of him.

Nobody expected him to still have his speed. To easily catch Eobard, because Wally was still learning and had been knocked around one too many times to be much of a threat. To punch his motherfucking face in. Nobody thought Barry was capable of knocking out someone's teeth. Wally wasn't nearly fast enough to catch or stop him, and when he tried, he nearly got himself hurt.

Oliver held him close and whispered, "Let it go before you get killed."

Barry was going to end up killing Eobard. It was clear that was his intention. In fact he screamed it out to the world.

"I'm going to kill you," he hollered, breaking his arm. Eobard's screams were like music to his ears.

Sweet, sweet music to his ears.

"This isn't you," Iris cried, in her Mommy voice, "come here, baby! It's okay! It's over! You don't need to hurt him." Barry almost dropped right there and then when he saw her, arms wide open, ready to receive him.

Then he remembered the pattern of Cisco's blood, the sound of his sobs, the scars on his arms.

"He touched my Cisco and I'm going to rip him limb from limb," Barry seethed, breathing heavily as Eobard laughed and laughed and laughed. "You can't do it," the man spit out, "you don't have the stomach for it."

"Barry, don't listen to him. Cisco...Cisco wouldn't want you to." That was Daddy. Barry actually swayed a little bit.

Barry looked over at Cisco. He was on his knees crying while...another Cisco hugged him, whispering soft things into his ears. Cisco was hurt. Destroyed.

Crying.

"Barry, stop," Iris yelled, but it was too late.

His hand was already in Eobard's chest. 

"Hell needs another tortured soul, don't you think," he inquired, as he burst the man's heart in his chest, squeezing as tight as possible. He wasn't half as disgusted by the blood on his fingers as he thought he'd be. 

He'd killed a man.

A bad man. A man who had hurt all of them. He looked at Cisco who was staring right at him. Cisco didn't move, except to hiccup. 

Barry frowned. "I'm sorry for scaring you, Cisco." That's all he was sorry for. The son of a bitch deserved to die. Cisco squeezed his dopplegänger tighter.

"It's over," he said, not really asking.

"Yes," other-Cisco agreed, "quite over."

"Thank you for killing him, Barry. I love you," Cisco smiled at Barry. It was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. Barry felt proud. Even if everyone else was disgusted, he got Cisco's approval.

And then he dropped to the floor from sheer exhaustion.

***

Her baby had killed someone.

Her other baby had endorsed it. No amount of celebrating in STAR Labs erased that. Iris wondered why they thought that was a good idea.

Iris knew this was a changing point for everyone. Len wasn't quite as bothered-but he didn't have a problem killing people. She worried about how Barry would feel later when endorphins died down. When he was done thanking everyone for their help.

She was even more worried about Cisco who was pensive and kept shaking it off as being tired. Eventually, Iris walked over to where he was sitting and asked him what was really going on, once nearly everyone was gone.

Her hand ran through a few strands of his hair, and she bent down to kiss his  forehead. Cisco smiled at her, but it was still a little sad.

"Iris, I have to tell you something," he croaked. She was already on guard.

"Go for it, Cisco."

"I'm moving to Earth-2 with Francisco and Harry for a little bit." 

Absolutely not. Hell no. There was no way in hell she was letting him out of her sight.

She didn't say as much, just stroked his cheeks down to the curve of his neck until he blushed. "Why," Iris questioned softly, trying not to sound accusatory.

"To be better. I want to be better. I think...I think I'm messed up a lot. But if Francisco can help me heal then I want to at least give it a try. Just for a couple of months. If I get more in tune with my powers, maybe I'll understand myself more and be able to move on and be strong."

Iris could cry. Yet who was she to deny him that? Not when he was looking at her so earnestly. He was hopeful. She wanted him to be. She also wanted to keep him in her bed and treat him like a princess but that wouldn't get to the root of the problem.

He needed time away from them. From her. From Barry. Things were fragile between them. "You do that," she whispered, "but if you ever need anything you come to us. Remember you're always welcome in our home-in our lives, okay baby?"

"Yeah," Cisco agreed. That was all the confirmation she needed.

"When are you leaving?" 

"Tonight." 

God, please have mercy. She was going to kill Francisco. This was definitely his idea.

Iris cursed. Cisco laughed a little bit and she pouted at him. "Don't be like that Iris. Come on. Let's break the news to Caitlin and Barry. Wally left with Oliver a long time ago."

How'd she miss that? She needed to pay more attention to her brother.

"Dibs on not telling Barry," he giggled. Now she was stuck with the puppy eyes of doom.

***

Barry was inconsolable. She saw the tantrum coming a mile away. From the shaky fake smile on his face to the sniffling he did into Len's shirt-it would be a hard week for them all. At least he didn't throw one right there and then. She wouldn't even fault him for it.

Caitlin cried too, but it was happy tears. Only her. Iris couldn't manage it. How could she be happy he was leaving?

Francisco watched from a distance, casually tossing Cisco's bags inside the breach he created. Finally it was time for him to go. The goodbyes couldn't be stretched out any longer.

"You're welcome," Iris reminded him, cupping his cheeks carefully and looking him in the eyes. "You come home safe. Eat well. Try not to get hurt. You're mine okay? You can always come back to me."

"I will," Cisco promised, tears coming to his eyes for the first time since he told her, "I'll come back."

She couldn't bear to watch him leave so she turned around and didn't look behind her until she heard the breach close. "Iris," Len said, softly, "we should go home."

And so they did.

He'd better come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....What'd you think? Comment down below. I love talking to you.


	5. a year without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go to bed, Ramon.”
> 
> ”Can’t.” Cisco croaked.
> 
> “Why not?”
> 
> ”Because...I’m afraid of what I’ll see if I close my eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> This chapter is extremely long. It also doesn’t have the sex I wanted it to have but that’ll definitely be in later installments.
> 
> Not only does this chapter having changing POV’s, there are RIDICULOUS changes in pace. Plenty of angst too. Read at your own risk.
> 
> This chapter took me way too long to write for the way it came out, lol.

Barry was such a trooper, Len thought. He didn’t try to talk Cisco out of it like they expected out of him, instead choking back tears as best as he could. He looked heartbroken.

Len carried him the whole way back. Iris drove while Barry clinged to him, shaking like a leaf.

”Daddy,” he asked after a bit, “Cisco leave cause I hurt someone?”

”Nah,” Len assured him, “Cisco left because the person you hurt...hurt him. He’s going to go get better.”

”Then he’s gonna come back,” Barry whispered, bottom lip wobbling. The tears started but they were silent. Manageable still.

”Hey there,” Len mumbled, “shush up, sweetie. It’s okay. It’s not your fault. You did a good thing back there.”

”N-not nice.” 

“Daddy’s giving you a pass on this one. We’ll add it to the rules, hm? Don’t need to be nice to assholes.”

”Swear jar, Daddy.” Yet Barry was the slightest bit amused. Len considered it a win in his book. “Sure I can’t convince baby boy to forgive me for using a bad word?” Barry flushed, curling his fingers over Len’s thigh.

Len knew the kiss was coming. From the way Barry was looking at his lips hopefully. “A kiss will make it all better.”

”Really? Never heard of that one. I can kiss my way out of the swear jar? Then I’m not gonna stop saying bad words cause I wanna kiss you all the time.” 

Barry made the softest little sound of want before sealing their lips together. If they weren’t in the car, Len would have tugged him into his lap. 

Instead he just let Barry cling to him, mumbling, “Daddy, Daddy,” over and over again. Poor baby.

Iris drove a little faster.

***

Barry was such a good boy. Let Daddy tug him along, sweet as anything. He didn’t even drag his feet like he usually did. 

Once they got into their apartment, Iris and Len knew to move fast. Len sat him on the couch and began to strip him of his clothes and Iris went to the kitchen to make some baked mac and cheese.

Barry watched her walk away, pouting slightly but more than appeased with the promise of mac and cheese.

”Can Daddy give you a bubble bath,” Len asked softly, once Barry was just in his STAR Labs issued undies. Barry shook his head nope, already reaching for Len who was slightly resistant.

”No, Daddy. Wanna cuddle with you and Mommy! C’mere.”

”Think I can get you in a onesie first,” Len tried. Barry just opened his arms up and Len slid onto the couch and Barry pounced on him. 

Barry curled up in Len’s lap, pressing his lips to the older man’s throat. Len hummed, and shifted Barry so the boy would be more comfortable. Barry wanted to be carried everywhere as much as possible when Len was around.

Iris always said that Barry was a lot whinier and more clingy when he was around and well-Len didn’t doubt it.

He also didn’t mind it. Barry was an affectionate person. It was just in his nature. Even when they had to discipline him for something, taking away affection was never part of the deal.

Len still got stone faced and tight jawed whenever he thought about the first time Iris and Barry brought someone else in-someone who definitely took advantage of how new they were to the scene. 

Luckily, Iris was smart enough to end it after a few months. They were both miserable with the guy anyways and a couple of months later-they had found Len.

Who fit perfectly with them.

”Daddy,” Barry mumbled, “are we gonna play?”

”Not tonight. I don’t think you really want to anyways,” Len replied, kissing Barry’s cheek and shaking himself out of his thoughts. 

When sneaky little hands started to tug at his pants, Len pulled back to look into wide faux-innocent eyes. “Daddy, I _always_ want to play.”

And yeah, Barry made Len weak in the knees but he was observant enough to see past the cute angelic demeanor. He could see the full body tremble, slight and barely noticeable to the naked eye. He saw the way Barry bit his lip, not from lust or any sort of desire but nervousness and anxiousness.

Even more telling were the slightly puffy bags under his eyes. This boy needed food and sleep. He didn’t want sex right then, nor was it the right thing to do. Yet he knew that wasn’t what Barry wanted to hear. 

Len sighed, before yawning into his hand. “Okay baby, if you really really want to. Thing is...Daddy’s just so tired and hungry.”

Immediately Barry’s hands went to Len’s face. “Oh no, Daddy,” he whispered, brows furrowed, “Daddy is too tired to play today.”

”Oh I’m sorry, baby,” Len rubbed his eyes, “we can still do it if you wa-“

”No! Daddy eat and sleep. We can always play tomorrow,” Barry exclaimed, with all the air of a wise old man.

Len loved how much Barry got into his headspace. He wasn’t the slightest bit aware that Len was bluffing.

Iris giggled from the kitchen.

***

Barry was impatient when it came to mac and cheese. He kept trying to take bites of it before Iris could blow on the forkful of cheesey goodness.

”You’re gonna burn your mouth, baby,” she chastised, looking to Len for help. Len poked Barry’s side.

”If you burn your mouth, Mommy and Daddy can’t kiss you until it heals.” 

Barry looked like his world fell out from under his feet. “No...kisses?”

”Not one.”

”Okay, I wait,” Barry agreed, as Iris blew on it before feeding him his mouthful. Len smirked at her and she could tell what he was thinking.

Thank god he didn’t remember that with his healing factor, no kisses really only lasted about three minutes.

Iris was very proud that she managed to feed both herself and Barry in fifteen minutes.

”Daddy go brush and then sleep now,” Barry ordered bossily.

”By myself? I’m gonna be so lonely?” Len complained. Genius.

Len was a tactical genius.

”I’ll go with you,” Iris offered and sure enough-

“Me too!”

Iris kissed him right on the lips. Barry cooed and nearly pinned her to the couch with how quickly he got on top of her for more.

”Careful with Mommy,” Len murmured, but he didn’t move to pull him off of her. Not yet at least.

”I’ll be careful. Mommy, ‘m careful.”

And heavy.

”Thank you for not hurting Mommy.”

”I would never ever hurt Mommy,” Barry said seriously, pressing the softest of kisses to her nose and cheeks. “Mommy is so pretty and perfect so I don’t wanna hurt her.”

”Thank you, baby. You’re so pretty and perfect too.” Barry kissed her in response. He kissed her everywhere on her neck and face until finally Len tugged him up. 

“Come on, baby. Time to brush and sleep, yes?”

”And kisses and snuggles in bed.”

”Of course.”

***

Barry liked playing with the water more than he liked brushing his teeth. He splashed in the water, and Len was happy that he didn’t dress the boy quite yet.

Iris managed to get Barry into a new pair of underwear that was more comfortable and less wet. Len “helped” by tossing his shirt at Barry who immediately grabbed the shirt and tugged it on. Len’s shirts were the best shirts.

He bounced into the huge bed that they had shelled out on for it to be custom made to fit all three of them and contain the various activities that they might decide to do. 

Barry was the first one done, as Iris was pinning up her hair, removing her earrings, and doing all the various things she always did at night. Len just shimmied out of his jeans and kicked off his shoes. He also removed his socks before tossing them at Iris who ducked for her life.

Len laughed, before getting on the bed and under the covers with a delighted Barry. 

“Daddy,” he whined, pretty eyes wide and inviting. Len raised an eyebrow at him as Barry rolled himself on top of Len.

”I’m holdin’ Daddy down,” he teased, “now you can’t move and Imma do what I want.”

”Really now?”

”Yeah,” Barry kissed Len on both cheeks, “now stay still and look pretty. I got you.”

”Are you mocking Daddy?” Barry turned his head to the side and watched as Iris crawled onto the bed. He giggled, before shaking his head. 

“No, I’m bein’ me. I’m just bein’ bossy me.”

He was stalling. Still didn’t want to sleep. Iris could play this game.

“But you’re not the boss.”

”Uh huh!”

Len flipped them over.

Barry shrieked, before giggling uncontrollably when they both attacked him with loud wet kisses.

Eventually he began crying out, “I give! I give! ‘m not the boss!”

Iris let up immediately, with Len nipping at his lips one last time before rolling off of him. Iris got under the covers and immediately Barry curled around her.

Safe. He was safe. Len turned off the lights and both he and Iris decided not to play the goodnight game-because Barry would say goodnight for days if he could.

Instead, Iris kissed him gently on the mouth and whispered, “Love you, baby.”

***

Cisco couldn’t sleep. Not in this too-big house with the wrong air and no Twizzlers anywhere to be found. 

“We only have Red Vines here,” Francisco replied, and that’s when Cisco felt like he maybe made a mistake. 

He tried his hardest to go to bed, but he was terrified, jittery, and in desperate need of a drink. Many of the labels on the various bottles of wine weren’t ones he recognized but he finally found one that tasted okay.

Which is how he found himself drinking out of the bottle on the couch in what was definitely HR’s stolen sweater and his own black gym shorts.

“You need your rest.” Cisco turned around to see Harry in sweatpants and a simple black t-shirt. “Go to bed, Ramon.”

”Can’t.” Cisco croaked.

“Why not?”

”Because...I’m afraid of what I’ll see if I close my eyes.” Harry’s eyes softened just the slightest bit as he walked over to Cisco, tugging the bottle out of his hand. 

When he realized how much was left in the bottle he cursed. “You’re gonna hate yourself in the morning, Ramon.”

”So basically the same as always,” Cisco chuckled, “except with a headache.”

”Ramon...”

”Sorry, Harry.”

”Scoot over,” Harry demanded, and Cisco dropped his legs down onto the floor and moved until he was on the other side of the couch. 

He didn’t expect the arm that wrapped around his waist and tugged him back over. 

“What do you hate about yourself,” Harry asked, looking genuinely confused. Cisco swallowed hard and squinted at him.

”Isn’t it obvious?”

”Not to me. I think you’re perfect,” Harry replied, in that flat matter-of-fact tone of his.

“I think you’re projecting your affection for your husband onto me.”

Harry snorted. “No.”

”No?”

”I think you’re perfect. I think Francisco is perfect too but I’m intelligent enough to tell the difference.”

Cisco didn’t respond, chewing the inside of his cheek and just barely holding back his sigh.

”Ramon,” Harry chastised sharply, when Cisco’s fists got tighter and his nails dig into the soft skin of his palms. Cisco stopped.

”I was on Earth-2 when I got the message that you were sick. They said you were sick and I had no idea what was going on until I got here. It felt like my heart dropped out of my chest and landed into my stomach. I have no idea why you would hate yourself, honestly. It kind of makes me scared.”

“Scared of what,” Cisco muttered, “he’s gone. It’s over. I’m okay.”

”I wouldn’t be sitting here spilling my guts if you were okay, Ramon,” Harry said through clenched teeth, “what I mean is....”

Harry took a swig of Cisco’s wine, and got pushed for his trouble. “I want to know if you are planning on killing yourself. Because if you are, I have to stop you.”

Cisco hummed, before patting Harry’s back. “Oh Harry, are you worried about me,” he sing songed.

“Yes.” 

“Don’t be. Haven’t thought about that since H.R died. You know I won’t lie to you.”

And Harry wouldn’t lie to him.

”What would I even do if you were dead, Ramon,” Harry grumbled, pinching Cisco’s arm casually and watching him flail.

Cisco didn’t really reply, but Harry didn’t need him to. “Come to bed with us.”

”Not my thing.”

”We have sex everywhere but the bed, if that’s what you’re worried about,” and Cisco snorted, which made Harry smile. “You’re going to be hungover tomorrow. This hits hard and hits late. Might as well spend the night with us for today.”

“Francisco won’t be mad?”

”He’ll be pissed,” Harry confirmed, “that you drank, not because you’re in our bed. Come on.” 

Harry tugged Cisco up to his feet, and wrapped one arm around him when the boy’s legs gave out under him. 

It hits. It seems like the entire room is swaying and Cisco sort of can’t feel his legs anymore. Harry doesn’t berate him, just lifts him up and squeezes him tight.

Cisco can’t help the sob that wracks his entire body. “I shouldn’ta done that,” he muttered and Harry nods silently, completely out of his element because Cisco is drunk and sad and he’s never really had to deal with this.

One thing Francisco does not do is cry. He’s only seen him do it twice-when Dante died, and when he thought Harry was...Thawne.

Which, Harry didn’t have to do anything but stand there and kiss him which is what he did on a daily basis anyways but it seemed like Cisco wanted reassurance. 

“What’s...wrong?”

“I miss him,” Cisco whispered, “and you look like him and I’m drunk and he used to hold me like this so.” Cisco whimpered and Harry brushed away the flood of tears coming down his flushed cheeks.

”What’s going on here?”

Cisco buried his face into the crook of Harry’s neck as Francisco descended down the stairs. His hair was in a tight French braid, and he was clad in a silk night robe, with a matching silk sleep mask on his forehead.

”Cisco got into your hard stuff. Nearly finished it too. He’s not feeling good I’m taking him upstairs to sleep with us.”

Francisco nodded, letting Harry walk close enough for him to kiss, still standing on the bottom step. Then he kissed the nape of Cisco’s neck. “It is quite alright. I’m really not cross with you.”

Cisco turned to face him and Francisco offered a sleepy smile. “Bring him to bed, Harrison. I’ll grab painkillers for tomorrow.” 

But even smushed inbetween them, Cisco still stays up for three hours longer, until finally Francisco resorts to sending a wave of lazy and pleasurable vibrations to his brain that force him into a coma-like sleep. He didn’t want to, but there was no way anyone could get anything done without sleep. 

Tomorrow, Francisco decided to work on self soothing techniques. For now, he just  pressed a soft kiss to Cisco’s forehead and bid him a goodnight.

***Three Months Later***

Barry held off the hiring process for as long as he possibly could but-Caitlyn alone was not enough to supply the police force with the weapons that they needed to defeat metas. She was overwhelmed and floundering and always complaining that “she wasn’t an engineer” until finally Iris took Barry aside and told him that he needed to find another head engineer. 

At first he cited Harry, but Harry wasn’t a permanent fixture in their lives as much as he was before. Barry soon resorted to tugging at Iris’s heart strings.

”But Cisco,” he whined, “he’s gonna come back.”

”Later rather than sooner,” Iris replied firmly, “you need to hire someone to help out.” When they talked the idea over with  Caitlyn and Harry, Caitlyn was ecstatic and Harry-

“Good idea. I think Ramon should be a part of the hiring process.”

Iris raised an eyebrow. “This won’t interfere with his journey?”

”I’m trying to give you an in to seeing him, West-Allen. Take it and shut up. He’s not going to come here, but I’m sure my husband will be amicable to a hologram?”

And so they’d see and talk to Cisco for the first time in months. Barry was pouty that Len wouldn’t be there for it, but Iris assured him that Len would want him to enjoy the moment. Even if it was a business meeting.

Two days later, Harry set up the hologram and Cisco’s hologram popped up in the middle of STAR Labs. 

Iris didn’t know what she was expecting-why she thought the change would be so drastic and that she wouldn’t recognize Cisco anymore.

How could she think there was any situation where she wouldn’t recognize him? Yet Cisco wasn’t too different. His hair was a little longer, a little thicker and messier. The dark circles under his eyes were gone. His eyes seemed brighter.

And he had one of those stupid novelty t-shirts on which made her break out into a huge dopey smile.

”Hey baby,” Iris whispered reverently, and he blushed. “Hi Iris.”

Caitlyn greeted him next, excited and sweet as usual, chattering about the latest Star Wars movie he missed and laughing when Cisco whined, “No spoilers!”

Barry didn’t say anything at all. Iris didn’t push it, giving Cisco a sympathetic glance. Luckily, Cisco just smiled at her. “So who are the candidates?” 

Caitlyn brought up ten names that she, Iris, and Harry had worked on. Cisco listened to each person’s credentials silently, as well as their social and personal lives and how it may affect their work. 

“None of them are any good,” Barry sighed, sitting in his chair with his knees up to his chest, “they’ve got degrees but none of their inventions or secret projects even live up to anything Cisco can do. They don’t have the range, and can’t hope to.”

Everyone looked to Cisco, who flushed even more. “He’s...um well, I don’t believe any of these candidates are actually able to take on the challenges of being part of Team Flash. But I do have an idea. There’s this Cisco from another earth that I think would be a good fit for you guys.”

Caitlin clasped her hands together. “And he’s willing?”

”He’s got nothing left to lose,” Cisco replied, “and he’s smart. Powerful too. Give him a chance, okay? I’ll come back as soon as possible.

Caitlyn and Harry readily agreed, turning to look at Iris and Barry. Iris shrugged. “We’ll give it a go.” Barry didn’t respond at all.

”Harry, remember that thing we had to do,” Caitlin said, “in the other room? I think we should go do that thing.”

Harry nodded. “Sure. Hopefully by the time we get, things will be resolved, yes?” With that, the two hightailed it out of the room leaving Iris, Barry, and Cisco’s flickering hologram.

”I need you back, Cisco. I’m dying here,” Barry begged, all wide pretty eyes and soft shaky voice. Cisco clutched at the bottom of his shirt, eyebrows furrowing together in sympathy.

”I miss you,” Cisco replied. “and I’ve gotten so much better but I don’t know what you’re asking of me. I’m not ready to come back yet. I’m still not okay and...”

Cisco sighed, both hands coming to rub at his eyes. “What happens when I come back? What do you want from me?”

The question that had been weighing heavy on Iris’s heart for a while. One that she had thought of during the most inopportune moments in time. A question that she definitely knew the answer to.

A question that Barry would definitely fuck up the answer to. He already was turning a nice shade of red as he tried to find a way to say what he meant.

”We want you with us. If that means platonically, so be it. If that means romantically,” Iris smiled sweetly, “you should know that we damn sure want that to. If that means sexually, baby we are definitely not opposed. It’s up to whatever you want, baby.”

Barry giggled at Cisco’s brief sputtering, getting a playful glare in return. The boy tugged at another long lock before reiterating, “Whatever I want?” 

“Whatever you want.”

“And Lenny?”

”Lenny too. I think Lenny’s liked you the longest,” Barry admitted, “but that doesn’t change that I like you the most.”

”Disagree,” Iris denied, with an over dramatic gasp, “I like Cisco the most.”

”Oh my god,” Cisco choked out, “stop talking.” So they did, barely hiding their amusement and hope. “

“I’ll make my decision another time...I...I still think you should give other me a chance.”

Barry wrinkled his nose but murmured, “Okay.”

”Okay?”

”Yes, it’s fine.”

It was all worth it for the shaky smile he got in response. “Okay,” Cisco squeaked, flushing up again when the silence got too heavy, “gotta go.” He was fleeing, and not even embarrassed about it.

Iris held out her hand. “Wait, one last thing...”

”Hm?”

”We love you.” Cisco stared for a very long time before whispering, “Right back at you.”

And then he was gone.

***

Earth-7 Cisco showed up nearly a week later, Francisco’s breach opening up in the middle of the main lab and dropping him off. The Cisco who stepped out was quite the sight.

He had even longer hair than Gypsy, locks ending just above his ass. He wore ripped black skinny jeans with pink converse and a pink tank top with a large skull made out of gems emblazoned on the chest.

His nails were painted black, and his eyes  were so wide and pretty, it took Iris a couple of moments to realize he was wearing eyeliner and mascara.

“Hello,” he said while looking around at all the stunned faces, “gorgeous lab you’ve got here.” He never stopped to look at any one person.

“Welcome to Earth-1. I’m Iris.” She took initiative, just like they planned. He looked her up and down, before humming to himself and accepting her outstretched hand. 

“Francis,” he replied smoothly, and that was that. Not ten minutes later, a meta attack was reported and he was sitting in Cisco’s chair and typing away with ease. 

It was his advice that worked in the end, and when Barry thanked him with loud heaving breaths, the boy just shook it off and went to bed.

He was efficient but not quite warm. He worked faster on the tools that the police needed than Cisco had been. Although it was probably because he worked in total silence. Francis would respond if he was talked to, but he never initiated anything.

And he never ever used his powers, although they were all aware he had them.

Caitlyn was just happy to have someone who helped her, and really that’s what mattered most, so Iris never pushed it. 

Things were running well for a few months at least. Nearly four months in of stellar team work and amazing results, they hit a snag.

A meta they could find no way to control and that was hellbent on killing Barry. Killer Frost was already out of commission, and quickly bleeding out on the floor according to Barry’s panicked reports.

”She controls blood,” he gasped, wheezing hard, struggling to breathe, “can’t move.”

If he couldn’t move, he couldn’t do anything. Harry shot out idea after idea that Barry couldn’t do because he was screaming his heart out.

“Does that hurt, Mr. Flash? Does it hurt? Feel your blood bursting through your veins? I’m gonna kill you nice and slow.”

”Baby,” Iris said, “baby, come one. Get up. Fight through it. Get up!”

He couldn’t. Francis stood up and grabbed Barry’s pants off the floor. Iris watched him with wide teary eyes as he dropped the pants back on the floor, before waving a hand over his face.

A black breach hid his face from view. Iris gaped. “Call your other boyfriend. Make sure he gets here with Gideon or else neither of them will survive.”

Iris rushed to the computers, sending out a distress signal to the Waverider, not looking up in time to see Francis disappear.

***

Barry woke up in a bed that felt like it was made of clouds, disoriented and dehydrated. He whined softly and got a kiss on the forehead. Barry opened his eyes and got lost in a sea of blue.

Lenny.

”I knew you’d wake up on my shift. You’re a Daddy’s boy,” Len whispered, and Barry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

And then he remembered. Tears welled up in his eyes as Len got him to sit up and drink a cup of water that he so desperately needed. 

Len wiped away Barry’s tears. “None of that. It’s over now. All over.” 

“What happened? How did I-“

”Francis saved your life. You’re okay. Cait’s okay. Mommy’s taking a nap. Everybody is alive and well except the bitch who did it.”

Barry wanted to be horrified that Francis killed her, but he wasn’t. Just relieved. “How long was I out?”

“A week.”

”Wanna go home,” Barry demanded, looking around to see he was in the medbay of the Waverider.

”Trust me. I want to go home too and cuddle up with my baby-“

”And Mommy,” Barry interrupted.

”Of course, but we can’t right now until you get all better. I just gave you a lil kiss on the forehead and now your pretty face is all bruised up. And earlier when Mommy tried to shave you...that was a disaster.”

“My body isn’t working,” Barry asked, but he knew the answer already. Len shrugged. “Gideon did what she could but it seems you are still bruising way too easily for everyone’s comfort.”

Barry poked that bottom lip out as Len dodged his attempt at a kiss. “Daaaaaaddy.”

”Don’t try me.” It left no room for argument. Barry let himself be wiped down, leaning into Len’s touch as the man talked to him in low rumbling tones. 

Barry liked the way Len talked. The slang he used, the grit in his voice, and how where he came from shaped him into the man he was now. 

The doors opened and Francis stepped in, clad in a pink dress and black combat boots. His hair was braided. 

“Cisco sends his regards. I’m glad to see you’re alive.” It looked like it physically pained him to say.

”Thanks to you. I’m alive. I owe you.”

Francis just stared with those wide owlish eyes. “Yes. Next time try not to die.”

”Yes, I’ll be better.”

”When you get better, I’m taking over your training. You’ll learn. I’ll make sure you won’t die,.” Barry nodded, not sure what else he could say in that moment. Francis had already made up his mind. Francis turned on his heel and began to leave the room.

”Have you ever trained a speedster before,” Barry asked innocently. Francis snorted. “I’ve trained a Barry before,” he responded, which was maybe a yes, maybe a no. And then he was gone.

Len sighed, before grumbling to himself and refusing to repeat it when Barry asked what he said. 

***

They lit candles on Cisco’s birthday which was also Francis’s and Francisco’s birthday. Francis took great pleasure in getting to blow out all 75 candles on all three cakes, because he gave them the tiniest hint of a smile. They all gave him high-end makeup and different articles of clothing. 

Cisco wrote letters for them on Barry, Iris, and Len’s birthday. 

Barry nearly died again during Francis’s “training.” When he complained to hologram-Cisco, he got laughed at and told about Francisco’s version of training. Turns out the real reason he didn’t want to see them the first few months was because of the pesky bruises all on his face from failing to get the lesson of blocking. 

Len died. Barry and Iris died a little inside too. 

Len came back. Barry moved heaven and earth to get him back, which in turn made Len mad at him and Iris for condoning it. (“You fucking changed the timeline again?” “I had to, Daddy please!”) The damage was done. Len didn’t talk to them for months and Barry had several nervous breakdowns. 

Daddy came back, and they retalked boundaries and rules. Barry and Iris cried a lot and Lenmaybeshedafewtears too. 

DeVoe happened. Barry went to jail for murder. Barry was exonerated. He repaired his friendship with Ralph Dibny, a good cop who did some not good things and worked as a PI. Ralph died. Ralph came back (and no speed force fuckery happened here.) 

Cisco was there for none of it. They told him certain things, completely left out others. His progress was slow but steady, but not nearly as fast as any of them wanted it to be. They missed him.

They wanted him there. To mourn with them. To celebrate with them. To fail and to succeed with them. To just be with them.

But he wasn’t. 

A year passed since Cisco left and he still wasn’t home. He got busier and busier, and had less time to talk. They got busier too. Life went on.

Another four months passed before there was a knock on Barry and Iris’s door. Iris got up from where she was snuggling with Barry, making a silly confused face at him because they weren’t expecting anyone, and Len would just walk on in and scare the shit out of them rather than knocking.

She tugged open the door, a polite distant smile already on her face when-

“This a bad time?” 

Iris made a choking sound, aborted at the last second. Cisco giggled at her, and it was like her body couldn’t control itself. She launched herself at him, arms wrapping around his shoulders and breathing him in.

He smelled like chocolate and mint. His hair was soft to the touch, and was longer. 

Most of all he was happy, giggly, and strong. Iris pulled back to look at him, small soft hands cupping his cheeks. “Aw, look at you. Aren’t you handsome?”

He blushed. She puffed up her chest because after all of this time she could still make him blush. 

“Are you done, baby? Are you back with us for good?”

”If y’want me,” he replied swiftly.

”Then you’re back because we want you,” Iris said firmly, leaning up to kiss his cheek, “welcome back, baby. I hope you got the answers you wanted.”

He bit his lip. “I did.” Iris smiled again, tears running down her cheeks. Then she leaned up again, slow as anything, clearly projecting her movements so he could stop her if he wanted to.

Cisco leaned in closer and their lips met briefly. There was the brief sound of steps and a, “Why are you taking so-CISCO!” 

Iris could have rivaled Barry with how fast she moved out of the way, leaving Cisco to be tackled to the ground by an exuberant Barry. 

Complete. It was life her life was complete. Like the sweet kiss that they just shared only reaffirmed what she had known all along. 

That Cisco was her baby. He belonged to her. His place was between them. That she wanted nothing more than the rest of her life with her three boys. 

“Barry, you’re gonna kill me,” Cisco squawked, as Barry squeezed him harder and kissed him just a little more, loud smacking kissed to his cheeks and neck. 

Yeah, this is what she wanted. Her babies were home.

If only Len would get his ass here, then things would be completely perfect. She’d have to tell him what he missed out on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there’s that! This story is officially over and it’s on to the next installment! I have a couple of idea for the next installment.
> 
> I can:
> 
> A: How Iris and Barry started dating Len, and how he taught them how to play properly.
> 
> B: Piggybacking off of this story and writing about how they work with Cisco as part of their relationship.
> 
> C: Cisco’s time on Earth-2.
> 
> D: The Council of Cisco’s. The various different Cisco’s and how they are all prepared to help out a brother (and occasional sister) in need. 
> 
> Which one appeals to you guys most? What did you like about this chapter? What didn’t you like? What would you like to see next, that I haven’t already mentioned here?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rebuke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848418) by [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf)




End file.
